testemunhaswikiaorg-20200215-history
Ajuda Discussão:Editar
TETRAGRAMA:SIGNIFICADO,PRONÚNCIA,ESCRITA,IMPORTÂNCIA,eo USO DEVDO.Amináu OF CREATOR REVELATION. 7. FIM DO MUNDO: REVELAÇÃO DO “ I_M_-_M_A_N_U_-_Ú_L “ PROMETIDO PELO YIS-RA-ÚL-UL--HABÍ = CRIADOR.PARA OS ELEITOS FI LHOS DO “ HABÍ “ , PA RA OS JUDEUS PARA OS ISRAELITAS DISPERSADOS POR TODO MUNDO REVELAÇÃO DAS ORIGE NS dos INDIOS das AMÉRICAS de ILHAS eos ABORIGENES de TODOS OS CONTINENTES DO MUN DO.ESCLARECENDO A PLENITUDE DO EVANGELHO E OUTRAS PASSAGENS CLARAS E PRECIOSAS PARA MANTER OS ELEITOS LIVRES E SEM DÚVIDAS. COMO POR EXEMPLO :___O_T_E_T_R_A_ G_R_A_M_A__QUE FOI MANTIDO INCÓGNITO PARA QUE O NOME “ _ Y_I_S_-_R_A_-_Ú_L_- U_L_-_R_I_M_ , NÃO FOSSE BLASFEMADO. MAS AGORA FOI ORDENADA A REVELAÇÃO PELO “ YIS-RA-UL-UL- H A B Í “= CRIADOR . PARA QUE OS HOMENS ESCOLHIDOS ELEITOS RECEBAM O BATISMO COM O ESPÍRITO SANTO = RUC RRA ROD ESE TORNEM COM O PODER PARA SAQE AR O INFERNO E LIBERTAR, SALVAR E BATIZAR COM DONS DO ESPÍRITO SANTO PARA SE CUM PRIR as PROMESSAS DO HABÍ . QUE DISSE: TODO AQUELE QUE INVOCAR O MEU NOME ( YIS- RA-UL ) SERÁ SALVO; TU E TUA FAMILIA ,VOCÊ ALCANÇARÁ PODER PARA BATALHAR POR ISSo SÃO SE ESQUEÇA A SALVAÇÃO É INDIVIDUAL ; CADA UM TEM LIVRE HARBÍTRIO, BATALHE PO DE SER; ÊLE DIZ QUE;NÃO SE PERDERÁ UM SÓ QUE SEJA.O NOME PRÓPRIO NÃO PODE E NÃO DEVE SER TRADUZIDO. SE POR ACASO O SEU NOME É JOSÉ, O SEU NOME TEM QUE SER PRO NUNCIADO= JOSÉ = EM QUALQUER LUGAR DO PLANETA. PORQUE SE ASSIM NÃO FOR PERDE RÁ O SEU SIGNIFICADO;ea SUA INDIVIDUALIDADE;o PODER de TE IDENTIFICAR.AONDE QUER QE FOR; PARA QUE VOCE SEJA ÚNICO E INVOQUE E OS ANJOS DO HABÍ ; E ÊLE TE SOCORRA VOCE TEM QUE PRONUNCIAR CORRETAMENTE o NOME DÊLE: DAQUELE QUE SE REVELOU PA RA o MOISÉS no MONTE SINAI DIZENDO ESTE é MEU NOME ( YIS-RA-ÚL ) ETERNO,PELO QUAL EU ( s ) PRINCIPIOS-PODERES , SE DEVE INVOCAR POR TODAS AS GERAÇÕES. E O MEU NOME COMPLETO É ` YIS-RA-ÚL-UL-RIM ´ TRADUZINDO ` EU ( s ) PRINCIPIO(s)PODER(Es)-ETERNO(s) DIGA SIMPLESMENTE `YISRAÚL ´ NA BÍBLIA HEBRAICAS ARCAICA; NO LIVRO DE ÊXODO,CAPI TULO, 3 VERSICULOS,13 14 e 15. EIS O TETRAGRAMA : “ Y H W H “ ; QUE É O NOME DÊLE REVELADO na LINGUAGEM HEBRAICA ARCAICA,LINGUAGEM FALADA POR,ADÃO E EVA ( ADÁM E KHAVYÁO )NO PARAISO =JARDIM DO ÉDEN = BASE.QUE SE TORNOU UMA LINGUA MORTA POR MUITO E MUITO TEMPO E AGORA DE ACORDO COM AS PROFECIAS FOI REVIVI DA E ESTE MESMO TETRAGRAMA FOI TRADUZIDO E ESCRITO DE MANEIRA UM POUCO DIFE RENTE MAS SEM PERDER O SEU IMPORTANTE SIGNIFICA DO EXEMPLO: A LETRA `Y´- ESCRE VE-SE NO HEBRAICO ARCÁICO `Y´ PRONINCIA-SE ` I S´ SIGNIFICA ` EU(s). OBSERVE: CADA LE TRA DA PRONUNCIA TEM SIGNIFICADO; A LETRA `I´ SIGNIFICA = EU = E DOIS “ I “ ;no CA SO DO “ Y “ NO TETRAGRAMA ; PRONUNCIA-SE “ IS “ = E É IGUAL A EUS . A LETRA ` A´ SIGNIFICA PRIMEIRO OU SEJA A PRIMEIRA LETRA COMO NO ORDINAL.ou COMO FOI DECLA RADO E OU SEJA REVELADO PELO HABI , NA PALAVRA BÍBLICA : EU(s) SOU ; O “ ALEPH e o TAV “ O ALFA e o ÔMEGA , O A e o Z , O PRINCIPIO e o FIM , O PROMEIRO e o ÚLTIMO , O INÍCIO e o FIM, ENTENDEU,AQUI NO CASO TETRAGRAMA , FOI USADO A LETRA , “ A ‘ PARA REPRESENTAR.AMINÁU.a LETRA `H ´ PRONUNCIA-SE COM SE FOSSE DOIS ÉRRES ( expirado ) OU SEJA. NO PORTUGUES QUE A PRONUNCIA CORRETA É = RR = PARA A LETRA “ A “ QUE É COLOCADA ANTERIOR AO “ H “ . E O ` W ´ ESTA LETRA CHAMADA VÊ-DÁBLIU OU SIMPLES MENTE `DÁBLIU´; SEJA a LETRA ` V ´ DOBRADA´,e PRONUNCIA-SE `UUL´ LEVANDO a LÍNGUA AO VÉU PALATAR OU CHAMADO CÉU DA BOCA. UMA LETRA `U ´ PARA CADA VÊ. O SIGNIFI CADO DA LETRA VÊ-DÁBLIU, NO CASO DO TETRAGRAMA, SIGNIFICA , plural , PODERES ; A LETRA`H ´SEGUIDA DA LETRA`I ´SIGNIFICA `ETERNO ´ MAIS A LETRA `M ´ SIGNIFICA PLURAL OU SEJA PLURAL; SEM FIM. COMO SE FOSSE A LETRA ÉSSE NO PORTUGUÊS PRONUNCIA-SE = RRIM, COM DOIS ERRES. COMO SE FOSSE PRONUNCIADO NO AUMENTATIVO.COMO UM SOPRO E SIGNIFICA = ETERNO. OU SEM FIM. CHEGAMOS ao SIGNIFICADO CORRETO no AN TIGO E no NOVO HEBRAICO que É = Y H W H = “ O__T_E_T_R_A_G_R_A_M_A_ “ O MEU NOME FOI REVELADO AO MOISÉS NO MONTE SINAI ANTES DOS MANDAMENTOS PO IS O MEU NOME ESTÁ ACIMA DE TODOS OS NOMES; ÊLE DIZ COMO EU DEVO SER INVOCA DO, CHAMADO, SOLICITADO,POIS QUEM VAI ATENDER AO CHAMADO SÃO OS ANJOS QUE ESTÃO A MINHA DISPOSIÇÃO EM TODOS OS LUGARES DO UNIVERSO. AMINÁU. AMNAO. AMÉM. ASSIM SEJA. EU (S) SOU (S) TAMBÉM o AMÉM. O MEU NOME TEM QUE SER DITO ( FALADO ) PRONUNCIADO NO PLURAL, POIS NÓS SOMOS UMA PESSOA, ASSIM COMO O HOMEM; SUA IMAGEM CONFORME A SUA SEMELHANÇA COM UMA DIFERENÇA ; SOMOS SÉTE ( 7 ) ESPÍRITOS SANTOS ; EM UMA SÓ PESSOA ; CADA UM CORRESPONDE A UM SEM TIDO ; CHAMADOS SENTIDOS NOS HOMENS , COMO POR EXEMPLO : TATO ( EMOÇÃO), VI SÃO ( LUZ ),FÔLEGO ( CORAÇÃO ),FALA ( COMUNICAÇÃO ), AUDIÇÃO ( RECEPÇÃO ), ALMA ( MENTE ) E ESPÍRITO ( VIDA ) NO SANGUE.UM ESPÍRITO PARA CADA SENTIDO.DISSE o VER BO ( o IM-MANU-UL ) QUEM VÊ A MIM VÊ AO HABÍ = CRIADOR , QUE ESTÁ NO CÉU. AMÉM NÃO se ESQUEÇA PRONUNCIAR o MEU NOME,no PLURAL é IMPORTANTE PRONUNCIAR CO RRETAMENTE,POIS ISSO SIGNIFICA RESPEITO E AMOR ( APEGAÇÃO ) . O HOMEM POR MÁS INFLUÊNCIAS , COSTUMA COMPLICAR , MAIS DO QUE ! EU ( S ) SOMOS , ENSINEI PARA O ADÃO e a EVA ; É SIMPLESMENTE FACIL COMO se ENSINA para UMA CRIANÇA;e FOI ASSIM QUE FOI ENSINADO ao ADÃO E DEPOIS PARA a EVA.o HEBRAICO ARCÁICO ; ASSIM CHAMA DO É NATURALMENTE O PRINCIPIO DA COMUNICAÇÃO; É A PRIMEIRA A MÃE DAS LINGUA GENS, E VAI SER NOVAMENTE A ÚNICA LINGUA UNIVERSAL. O HEBRÁICO PURO ( profecia ) A LETRA = Y = YPSILON ( LETRA GREGA ) SIGNIFICA NO NOME = EU E SE PRONUNCIA `I ´; DOBRADA SIGNIFICA “EU ( S ) E OU PODE SER NÓS . AMINÁU. E PODE SER PRONUNCIADA ; um ´ I ´ + UM ´I ´ = DOIS ´I ` OU SEJA ´ I S ´ ; PODE E DEVE SER ESCRITO ASSIM : Y i s. A LE TRA ` H ´ AGÁ TEM A PRONÚNCIA EXPIRADA ; SOPRANDO , O AR , NA GARGANTA ; É MAIS OU MENOS O ´´´R R ´´´DA PALAVRA CARRO NO PORTUGUÊS . O SOM É NA GARGANTA, DÁ O SOM PARA A LETRA, QUE PASSOU, ISTO É ANTERIOR. NO CASO DO NOME, A LETRA ` A´ SIGNIFICA O QUE EU(S) FALAMOS: EU (S) SOU(S) , O ´ A ´ eo Z `´ o PRIMEIRO e o ULTIMO o PRINCIPIO e o FIM ; o ALEPH e o TAV ; o ALFA e o ÔMEGA ; o INICIO e o FIM. ENTENDEU o ` A ´ SIGNIFICA TUDO ISTO.AGORA VOCÊ NÃO PRECISA PRONUNCIAR DOBRADO E SIM PRO LONGADO.AMINÁU . ENTÃO ATÉ AGORA TEMOS . EU ( S ) PRINCIPIO (S) ISTO É . A LETRA ` A ` NÃO TEM SOM APENAS REPRESENTA.SENDO ASSIM É ACRESCENTADA AO “ TETRAGRA MA “ ENTRE o Y e o H ; PARA DAR A PRONUNCIA ; VOCÊ ESCREVE = Y Á H . E PRONUN CIA = Y I S–RÁH ; OS ERRES É DADO PELA LETRA “H”. AMINÁU . A LETRA ` V ´ SE PRONUN CIA ; `U ´ ; SIMPLESMENTE E PARA VOCÊ SE LEMBRAR COLOCA UM ` É L E PARA QUE ESSE ` U ` ( U = PODER ) SEJA PRONUNIADO LEVANDO A LINGUA AO CÉU DA BOCA . ENTÃO VAI ESCRITO ASSIM ` UL ´ E COMO ESTA TUDO NO PLURAL. ´ E PARA FINALIZAR . COLOCAMOS UM ` IM ´´ DEPOIS DO ` H ´ PARA QUE TUDO FIQUE NO PLURAL ( O “ HIM “ é = a ETERNO ) amináu. FICAMOS ASSIM ENTÃO ; Y H W H = Y i s ra H ul = V H rim ; e ou = Y i s -ra-ul-rim = YIS-RA-UL-RIM E CONSEQUENTEMENTE O NOME DO CORDEIRO FICA ASSIM; SHUA = SALVA ; O SHUAM , IGUAL A , O NOME, SHUAM SIGNIFICA = NOME, SÓ CHUA É IGUAL a = SALVA.amináu ; ESSE NOME TEM PODER ; VEJA A LETRA ` U ´ DEVE SER PRONUN CIADA COM O `ÉLE ´; E TUDO O QUE FIZERES; FAÇA EM MEU NOME. AMINÁU . DIGA ASSIM : BE ROL SHUAM : DETERMINO : -EM O = ( NO ) NOME =SALVADOR , DETERMINO. ESTOU REVELANDO NOVAMENTE PORQUE ESTE POVO É UM POVO DE DURA CERVIZ , NÃO É A PRI MEIRA VEZ QUE DIGO; E DE COMPLICADO ENTENDIMENTO , DEMORADO PARA ASSIMILAR. POIS ESTÁ ESCRITO ; ERRAIS POR NÃO CONSULTAR AS ESCRITURAS SAGRADAS HEBRAICAS; COM O DEVIDO CUIDADO E DISCERNIMENTO. NELA ESTÁ PROFETIZADO ATÉ O FINAL DOS TEMPOS TUDO ANTES DO JUIZO FINAL. E TODAS AS ORIENTAÇÕES; PARA QUE TUDO SAI A CONTENTO. VEJA O QUE ESTÁ ESCRITO . NO LIVRO DE , -2-CRÔNICAS ,CAPITULO,7 ,VERSICU LO,14 . – E SE O POVO QUE SE CHAMA , E É PORTADOR DO MEU NOME , É CHAMADO, E USA O MEU NOME,( YIS-RA-UL )ESTÃO DIZENDO QUE NÃO SABEM A PRONÚNCIA DO MEU NOME ;NO TETRAGRAMA;e DEIXANDO QUE OS MODIFIQUEM A PRONÚNCIA E ADULTEREM A ESCRI TA E O SIGNIFICADO, FICANDO UM NOME CORROMPIDO NA SUA EXCÊNCIA. NO CASO DE ES QUECIMENTO QE NÃO TEM JUSTIFICATIVA,POIS A PALAVRA ; HALL-U-YÁH ; O , UL é PRONUN CIADO ANTES , MAIS O NOME ESTÁ COMPLETO, POIS “ UL-HIM ‘ NÃO É NOME “ UL-HIM “ ÉO QUE EUS-SOU. AMINÁU. O NOME É APENAS “ YIS-AAH-UUL “ EXATAMENTE COMO ESTÁ ES CRITO=YPSILON + Í + ÉSSE + A + UM A + AGÁ + U + UL , LEVANDO A LÍNGUA AO CÉU DA BOCA AMINÁU.A ESCRITA ESTÁ CORRÉTA E SE HOUVER ESQUECIDO,TINHA QUE SE LEMBRAR NA PA LAVRA; YIS-RA-ÉL ; ESCREVE-SE: Y Á H ; E PRONÚNCIA-SE: Y I S – R Á H ;ESTA PALAVRA TAM BÉM FICOU CORROMPODA;POIS a PALAVRA E A PRONÚNCIA CORRÉTA é ; Y I S – RAA H- UUL; COMO NO PRINCIPIO;e EU ( S ) O SEU CRIADOR = HABÍ , NÃO AUTORIZEI NINGUÉM MUDAR O MEU SANTO NOME;o NOME dos PODERES é ETERNOS;TUDO NO CRIADOR é ETERNOS.amináu ISTO É ABOMINÁVEL;QUANTO AO QE É SANTO. ESTÁ ESCRITO: AQUELE QUE DESRESPEITAR, o FENDER,BLASFEMAR CONTRA o RUC RRA ROD (ESPÍRITO SANTO.PERECERÁ.NÃO PASSARÁ por INOCENTE.amináu.PELO O QUE ESTÁ ESCRITO DÁ PARA SABER EXATAMENTE; COMO É O MEU CARÁTER;eo MEU SER, SANTO DOS SANTOS. AMINÁU. OS INIMIGOS PRECISÃO SABER O MEU NOME,para q. o MEU SANTO NOME SEJA.TEMIDO,LOUVADO, ENGRANDECIDO, GLÓRIFICADO o HOMEM FOI CRIADO PARA o MEU LOUVOR.amináu.EU(S) HABÍTO EM MEIO AOS LOUVOREs HAL LU YÁH ULHIM APOCALIPSE;CAPITULO, 4; VERSICULO,5 ; SALMOS, 66, 106,107,111, 112 113,117,118;135,136,146,147,148,149,150.NEsTEs sALMOs você ENCONTRA nas ESCRITURAs SAGRADAS HEBRAICAS DE PREFERENCIA ARCAICAS QUE FORAM MENOS ADULTERADAS ISTO É CORROMPIDAS POR INFLUENCIAS DO MAL( demônios )invisíveis para o HOMEM NATURAL.QUE ERRA por NÃO CONSULTAR AS ESCRITURAS,E VAI PAGAR PELOS ERROs,o PAGAMENTO PELO ER RO É CASTIGO E DEPENDENDO do CASTIGO ÉA MORTE = CORTE )eou SERÁ CORTADO do REINO ESPÍRITUAL e FICARÁ a MERCÊ do REINO do MAL.NESTES SALMOS.ESTÁO ESCRITOS a PRONÚN CIA QE ESTÃO PROCURANDO, MAIS NÃO COM a VONTADE NESCESSARIA POIS ESTÁ CLARO.NA PALAVRA“ HAL LU YÁH ( Y Á H )COLOCADO no TETRAGRAMA FICA ASSIM“ Y A H W H ‘MA IS UM POUCO DE BOA VONTADE FICA ASSIM“ Y A H U H “COMO A PRONUNCIA do“ U “ É LEVANDO a LINGUA ao CÉU da BOCA ENTÃO VAMOS ACRESCENTAR UM ÉLE.FICA ASSIM“ Y A H UL H “ E PARA COMPLETAR ACRESCENTAMOS UM “IM “ NO FINAL PARA FICAR TUDO no PLU RAL( ETERNO )SEM FIM.LEMBRA-SE DO INICIO.E FICA ASSIM: Y A H UL H I M ; VAMOS a PRO NUNCIA CORRÉTA: no plural: Yis – ra H ul V H im “significa = EU ( S ) NÓS PRINCIPIO ( S ) O ( S ) PODERE( S )ETERNO( S ).CONCLUINDO: Y is rá ul rim .o BEN (= FILHO) DO HABÍ = IM-MANU-UL HOL MASHIACH, YIS-SHUAM.amináu.o NOME DELE VEIO MUITOS E MUITOS ANOS ; ANTES PRO FETIZADO: ISAIAS:CAPITULO,7; VERSICULO,14,e MATEUS,CAPITULO,1; VERSICULO,21, atualmen te,prejudicado,adulterado,corrompido;mas agora recuperado por aqueles q.VIERAM pelo AMOR amináu.o NOME DELE ESTÁ NO LUGAR que MERECE,NO SANTO:TETRAGRAMA: Y is s H ( ul = V) a H m. eou fica assim: Y i s S h wam = Y i s Shuam = em o meu SANTO NOME;BE ROL SHUAM,esse NOME TEM PODER EÉ PODER,PRONUNCIE: a LETRA “ U “ ACOMPANHADO DA LETRA ÉLE = UL = eao PRONUNCIAR ESTE NOME SAGRADO LEVE A PONTA da LÍNGUA ao CÉU da BOCA com DELICA DEZA COM CARINHO q. ÊLE MERECE E É DIGNISSÍMO.amináu. HABí-MELEQUE-ETERNO. SHALON - 0 1 –REVELAÇÕES= NOME do PODERES-ETERNOS=do CRIADOR= nome do BEN =FILHO - 0 2 –o TETRAGRAMA-SANTIFICADO- Y__H__VV__H - Y i s – a a H u l = VV = u l H i m - 0 3 –o N O M E DO G A V Ó R R A = A L T I S S I M O ; C R I A D O R = MOLK-HI-UL DOS - 0 4 –o N O M E do M E S S I A S-U N G I D O é I M – M A N U – U L -q. S I G N I F I C A - 0 5 -o SANTO= PODERES-ETERNOS DE Y I S- R A- U L :TERRA SANTA dos YIS-RA-UL-DIM - 0 6 –o Y I S – R A – U L – U L – C H U A ,éo C A M I N H O ea V E R D A D E ea VIDA ETERNA - 0 7 - o Y I S–RA–UL-UL-HIM + YIS-RA-UL-UL-HABI + IM-MANU-UL-UL-CHUA + YIS-RA-UL - 0 8 -o SEU NOME: hó, YIS-RA-IL,hó, YIS-RA-UL,QUÃO EXCELENTEÉ O TEU NOME POR TODA - 0 9 - o NOME MAIS IMPORTANTE do UNIVERSO,AQUELE QE INVOCAR o MEU NOME,SERÁ - 1 0 – o Y I S – R A – U L – U L – R I M = EUS PRINCIPIOS PODERES-ETERNOS IM-MANU-UL - 1 1 -o I M –M A N U– U L eou - o YIS-SHUA-o MESSIAS,o SALVADOR-o REDENTOR-o UNGIDO - 1 2 - em o( no ) IM-MANU-UL = BE ROL( NO ) UL-SHUAM IM-MANU-UL= BE ROL ( NO ) UL-UL - 1 3 - PEÇA A SUA BÍBLIA HEBRÁICA AGORA éa MAIS CONFIÁVEL. AS OUTRAS TRADUÇÕES - 1 4 -ENSINAMENTOs do IM-MANU-UL –MESSIAS UNGIDO – INSTRUÇÕES pra os DOZE -15-os DEZ MANDAMENTOs MORAIs,e INSTRUÇÕEs,ENSINAMENTOs PRA os doze APOSTOLOs - 1 6 -PROFECIAS CONTRA YIS-RA-UL-UL-OLÉYM,PROFECIAS PARA O FINAL dos TEMPOS,PARA - 1 7 - PROFECIA PRA o FIM dos TEMPOS, DIAS FINAIS ANTES do JUIZO, PROFECIAS DE DANIUL - 1 8 - a SEGUNDA VINDA do IM-MANU-UL MESSIAS = a PESSOA do MESSIAS REVELADA NO LIV - 1 9 – O BATISMO DO ESPÍRITO SãO; o BATISMO q. SALVA SÓ É BATIZASO QUEM SE HUMILHA - 2 0 - o q. é PRECISO PRA SER SALVO;os CONVERTIDOS do HABI; SERÃO JUSTIFICADOS PELA fé -21–se ALGUEM NÃO QER TRAGALHAR,TAMBÉM NÃO COMA,ENTRE VÓS a QUEM ANDE DESOR - 22 – A ÍRA DO HABÍ ; OS SETE SÊLOS,as SETE TROMBETAS eos SETE FLAGÉLOS,q. COMEÇARAM - 23 - A VOLTA do IM-MANU-UL rol-MERRUCHIK-RÁI , o MOLK HI UL , MESTRES dos MESTREs - 24 –A QUÉDA DA NOVA BABILÔNIA,A NOVA UNIÃO EUROPÉIA, A PROSTITUTA, A BÊSTA - 25 - o JUÍZO FINAL,o IM-MANU-UL , BEN =o FILHO AMADO do H A B í , IRÁ JULGAR, a todos - 26 - CONTAGEM DOS TEMPOS,DESDE ADÃO,primeiro HOMEM, CRIADO pelo HABí-SANTO - 27 - FUNDAÇÃO da IGREJA católica apostólica ROMANA, DÊSDE o PRINCÍPIO-IGREJA ESTA - 28 -NASCIMENto de MARTINHO LUTÉRO,o PROTESTANte,EXCOMUNGAdo,EXPULSO da IGR - 29 - A PROCEDÊNCIA, A ORIGEM D O S INDIOS, NATIVOS DAS AMÉRICAS, NAÇÕES DE - 30 - AS PLACAS DE LATÃO,CONTENDO os CONVÊNIOS do YIS-RA-UL-ÚL-H A B í ,COM o povo - 31 – SEICENTOS ( 600 ) ANOS DEPOIS DE MEU GENITOR TER DEIXADO YIS-RA-UL-UL-OLÉYM - 3 2 – REVELAÇÃO D A VISÃO D A ÁRVORE D A VIDA, PROFECIAS, A TRIBO DE N É F I - 33 - APARECIMENTO da BÍBLIA ENTRE os CATÓLICOS,OMISSÃO de PASSAGENS CLARAS PREC - 34 - FALSAS IGREJAS, COM AS SUAS DIVISÕES E ESQUEMAS, FILHOS DE YIS-RA-ÚL-UL-HA B í - 35 - O HABí FORNECE UMA BÚSSOLA,a NÉFI, PARA A VIAGEM ÀS AMÉRICAS, TERRAS de ABU - 36 – NÉFI ; CONSTRÓI UM NAVIO, ORIENTADO PELO HA B Í , PARA VIAGEM AS AMÉRICAS - 37 – NÉFI FAZ PLACAS DE METAL E REGISTRA HISTÓRIA DE SEUS FAMILIARES, E DO NAVIO - 38 - O YIS-RA-ÚL-UL-H A B í , REVELA OS SEUS PROPÓSITOS À YIS-RA-UL, NA FORNALHA - 39 - o YIS-RA-ÚL-UL-HA B Í , fará UMA OBRA MARAVILHÓSA NO MEIO DOS HOMENS-BONS - 40 – o CAMINHO ESTÁ PREPARADO DESDE A QUEDA do HOMEM no JARDIM do ÉDEN BASE - 41 –AONDE NÃO HÁ LEIS NÃO HÁ PECADOS; ÁIS , ÁIS , ÁIS e MAIS ÁIS,CLAMARÃO DESDE o - 42 –RECADO para as FILHAS de SIÃO, do ORÁCULO do “ Y I S – R A – U L – U L – H A B I - 43 – VINDE VÓS de TODOS os EXTREMOS da TERRA: comprar LEITE E MÉL sem DINHEIRO - 44 – o YIS-RA-UL-UL-HABÍ ;TEM AINDA MUITAS REVELAÇÕES a DAR aos HOMENS de BOA - 45 - a CARIDADE,a ORAÇÃO eo JEJUM,DEVEM SER PRATICADOS em SEGREDO EIS a GRAÇA - 46 – O YIS-RA-UL-UL-HABÍ dá TESTEMUNHO DO SEU BEN = FILHO AMADO o IM-MANU-UL - 47 – O SERMÃO DA MONTANHA; ENSINAMENTOS BÁSICOS CARIDADES, ORAÇÃO e JEJUM - 48 – o H A B í–N O S S O = A O R A Ç Ã O PERFEITA E COMPLETA ; SEM TIRAR NEM POR - 49 – O IM-MANU-UL MESSÍAS UNGIDO, VISITARÁ AS OUTRAS OVELHAS DESGARRADAS - 50 – REVELAÇÃO DO YIS-RA-UL-UL-H A B Í = CRIOU O HOMEM CONFORME IMAGEM E SE - 51 - MICHEL DE NOSTRE-DAME, ISRAELITA DA TRIBO DE ISSACHAR, NASCIDO NA FRANÇA - 52 - CARTA DE MICHEL DE NOSTRE-DAME,ao REI DA FRANÇA II ,no ANO 1.557 NA FRANÇA - 53 – CONTAGEM DO TEMPO FEITA POR NOSTRADAMUS , PELA BÍBLIA DESDE ADÃO E ÉVA - 54 – CARTA DE MICHEL DE NOSTRADAMUS para o REI DA FRANÇA,NA INQUISIÇÃO,ÉPOCA - 55 - APÊNDICE EXTRA-CANÔNICO,FRAGMENTOS Q.E FICARAM DE FORA DA BÍBLIA SACRA - 56 – ZOROBABÉL ; RECONSTRUÇÃO DA CIDADE DE YIS-RA-UL-UL-SHUA-OLÉYM = SANTA - 57 –TRIBUTAI LOUVORES PORq. a SUA CLEMÊNCIA É PERENE;TRIBUTAI LOUVOR e GRAÇA - 58 - LIVRO DE TOBIAS ,PREPARATIVOS CELEBRAÇÃO DE NÚPCIAS, ENTRE O POVO SANTO - 59 – O CASAMENTO EAS NÚPCIAS, BODAS E CELEBRAÇÃO eo CONTRATO = POVO SANTO - 60 – VIAGEM DE VOLTA DE TOBIAS , CHEGADA EM SUA CASA A CURA EA REVELAÇÃO DO - 61 – OS REJEITADOS Q.E NÃO ENTRARÃO NO REINO ETERNO do IM-MANU-UL-UL-CHUA - 62 – AS BENÇÃOS E AS MALDIÇÕES DAS LEIS DO YIS-RA-UL-UL- H A B ´i = SANTIFICADO - 63 – O QUINTO EVANGÉLHO, SEGUNDO TOMÉ, QUE SÓ ACREDITAVA, VENDO E VIU , Fé - 64 – O QUINTO EVANGELHO, SEGUNDO TOMÉ, QUE SÓ ACREDITAVA, VENDO E VIU, Fé - 65 - O QUINTO EVANGELHO, SEGUNDO TOMÉ, QUE SÓ ACREDITAVA, VENDO E VIU, Fé - 66 - MULHERES NÃO SÃO DIGNAS DA VIDA ETERNA ; RESPONDEU-LHES O MESTRE : EIS - 67 – A QUÉDA DE ADÃO, E A SINA DOS HOMENS, DAS MULHERES, E DA SERPENTE -68–CONVERTA-SE JÁ, AGORA SEM PERDA DE TEMPO, ASSIM COMO TE ENCONTRAR TAL - 69 – A LIBERTAÇÃO, A SALVAÇÃO EO BATISMO COM O ESPIRITO SANTO Q.E SALVA. Fé - 70 – O HINO DO BEN PARA O HABI – AMADO QUERIDO ETERNO CELESTIAL – SANTO e-mail : manushua@gmail.com + http://manuchua.blogspot.com : SHALON –SHALON-Fé